The Beloved, Mrs Snape
by WhiteDoveWhiteRose
Summary: Bound together by the Marriage law, Professor Snape and Hermione Granger marry in hopes of forming love from the ashes of the war. Both find a way to live comfortably together while struggling to overcome their own demons and the criticism that surrounds their relationship. Story includes a younger and handsome Snape, babies, lemons, subtle BDSM, Hermione as Professor & Head girl.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and please feel welcomed enough to review.

-White Dove

The Hogwarts library was one of the most sacred places in the world for Hermione Granger. She loved the tranquility and the orden in which it was kept in by the constant viligance of Madam Pince. She followed the rules invited by the library Matron with complete carefulness. But on this day, the head girl had broken all the rules. She was currently deep in the dusty shelves, carefully slicing away pages from a thick ministry book. There already was a pile of fallen pages beside her and it was rapidly increasing as sweat dripped down her face. Her concentration was broken as soft steps sounded behind her. She didn't even bother to turn around, had it been someone that wished her ill, her wards would have stopped the person from approaching. The boys never dared to enter the library while she was inside; it only left the possibility of Ginny Weasly.

"Hermione, it's time for dinner." Of course it was natural Ginny with her motherly instincts to come fetch her to eat. "Really?" Hermione replied cautiously. She didn't want Ginny thinking that she had planned to skip dinner once again. "Yes, 'Mione." I heard the elves have outdone themselves today, the theme for dinner is rumored to be French food..." Ginny replied enthusiasticly. "Alright, just a moment." Hermione replied. She knew that she had to hurry up and finish taking the pages on Magical marriages before Madam Pince decided to grace them with her presence. It was certain that if Madam Pince found them, the discovery would lead to bloody murder.

"The boys are worried that you're not taking care of yourself. You should try to spend more time with them." Ginny tried to scold the head girl. Hermione sighted "Ginny, the boys are too busy with their girlfriends and Quidditch. They don't have time to spend with me as they once did. I understand that, and therefore try to focus myself with other things.""Do you spend your entire time "focusing" in finding a way to escape the marriage law?" Ginny asked airily. Hermione glared at Ginny, She knew the pureblood girl was convinced that the marriage law was one of the best things the ministry could have done in the aftermath of the war. "I don't agree with taking the free will of others away. I understand the predicament of the population, but that doesn't give the government the right to force people to marry." Hermione finished with an hhmp of disagreement.

"Now, Now Hermione. You will find the perfect guy, someone that is intelligent and ambitious. A man that will love books just like you. Nothing is impossible, there has to be a guy with those attributes somewhere. Don't give up in marriage because you haven't found the groom yet." replied Ginny. Hermione looked seriously at her friend, "Ginny the probability of finding a guy like that is one in a million. The possibility of such a person liking me in impossible. Oh not to mention the finding of such person before the law takes effect." Hermione and Ginny made their way out of the library, Hermione with stolen pages safely hidden beside her transfiguration homework and prepared to face the boys and their pitying looks.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville and smiled at him. Both Harry and Ron looked shocked to see her; in fact it looked like they were hoping she wasn't there. "Hello Hermione." Neville happily greeted her. "Hey Neville. How's Luna?" Hermione asked the kind boy. Hermione saw Harry and Ron exchange a look between them at her mention of Neville's girlfriend. "She's a bit sick at the moment, but she's ready to start planning the wedding." Neville answered smiling. "That's fantastic, Neville." Hermione replied after turning to dig into her salad.

Hermione was hoping that her best friends would talk to her instead of avoiding her. But she continued to eat while everyone else conversed around her, and she was tired of being ignored. Hermione was opeing her mouth to talk, Professor Snape suddenly stood up from the head table in a rush and almost ran out of the room with his cloak billowing behind him. Hermione thought that he looked like the devil was after him after Headmaster Dumbledore called after him "Severus, consider the option. Always is not always, and forever is not infinite."

"What do you think bit that greasy bat?" Harry asked looking around the great hall hoping that he'll see the cause of Snape's discomfort. "The same thing that bit Hermione here." Replied Ron with a wave of his hand toward Hermione. After his comment most of the table shifted uneasily waiting for the fighting to start. Hermione shook her head and leaned towards Ginny "Never ask me to come again. They will always be boys and will be idiots for all infinitely." With that Hermione gathered her stuff and with dignity continued to walk out of the great hall without bothering to waste her time with petty fights with Ronald Weasly.

Hermione decided to take a walk before going into the Head Girl dormitory. The corridors were deserted and quiet dark since most of the Hogwarts population was eating at the time, in fact this was the time to think about her decisions without any interruptions. Hermione had limited options; it was between marrying an old man and getting her wand snapped and getting an obliviate by the Ministry Auror. In reality Hermione didn't want either of those options. All her male friends were already taken, and her other choice would have been Victor Krum. But unfortunately Victor Krum wasn't British and she couldn't marry him. Hermione sighted, there was nothing she could do but wait out for the decision to be made for her. I guess she was in the same position that Professor Snape was stuck in. She stared intensely into the shadows, as she contemplated. If Professor Snape one of the most knowledgeable men in the Wizarding world hadn't found a way to get out of the marriage law, what made her think that she would?

"You are correct Miss Granger, but you're always correct aren't you?" was the response she received in form of a drawl from the shadows. Hermione moved back as she was startled out of her thoughts, "Professor, I wasn't aware of your presence." She stuttered out. "Obviously. Now, it appears that we have something in common, and we both need a solution to our problems." Hermione waited to see if he would add anything else before asking "Professor, are you asking me to help you attack the ministry and the idiotic minister?" Hermione was surprised as she heard a rich laugh coming from the shadows, "No Miss Granger, as tempting as that sounds, it would be unwise. I'm asking you to marry me, in order to help the world avoid the disgrace of losing your brilliance."

Hermione was shocked and grateful at his question. "Professor, I'm sure that you will be able to find someone more capable of being your wife. I wouldn't want to bring dishonor and shame to your family name. As for the loss of my brilliance, I'm sure the world wills survive without me." With that she decided to walk away from an awkward situation once again, but as she was turning Professor Snape grabbed her wrist and held on."My dear, know-it-all. You avoided giving me an answer." He said silky, looking at her straight in the eyes. Hermione yanked her wrist from his grasp as she replied, "Maybe you should consider your unexpected question before you ask for an answer, sir." When she received no answer, she nodded and walked calmly away from the scene. Although her heart was beating in her chest as she realized that she still had hope.


	2. Chapter 2

I am really please from the feedback that I received from my many readers, and I am extremely grateful for those who took the time to review. Thank you, very much.

Just to make sure you are aware of things, the war is over. This fic is based around a few months after the final battle, so this is the trio's final year.

Obviously, Snape isn't dead, and no he did not get attacked by Nagini.. OH and it's a marriage law, it's a bit cliché but I personally love marriage fics.

- Please review, White Dove.

Hermione made her way into the Head girls dormitory, pondering how her potions professor had asked matrimony out of her, to the fact that their "relationship" so far consisted of Snape demanding, not asking he to write 12 inches of parchment every week on that day's potion lessons and ignoring her raised hand in every class. That surely wasn't the start for a healthy relationship, Hermione was sure that Severus Snape wasn't likely to be a man who committed to relationships or friendships.

To Hermione's knowledge, Severus Snape hated her and despised the very air she breathed, not only for the fact that her personality and ego demanded praises from teachers and students alike, but hated her rather strongly for the fact that she was a part of the golden trio. Oh and not to forget her over-achieving nature for being a know-it-all. Hermione shook her head, the thought and hope on Snape to save her was hopeless and all dooming.

Hermione made her way into the Head girls dormitory, unlocking the door by pressing the password into the keyboard. One of the best things that Hermione loved about being head girl was the fact that she got certain benefits. Such benefits were the privacy of not having a portrait to keep tabs on her, Hermione was eternally grateful for the war funds that gave the money in order for Hogwarts to be rebuilt with electricity and modern technology. Hermione guessed that it was because of the school governors trying to get muggleborn students to inhibit school feeling more respected and in-somewhat comfortable surroundings.

Hermione entered into her dark dormitory and went up the stairs into the second floor landing where her bedroom and connecting bathroom were located. She struggled out of her school robe and hung it on the doorknob for easy access; she then kicked of her shoes and began undressing. After throwing her dirty clothes into the laundry basket, Hermione walked into her bathroom and began to wash her teeth completely nude. She stared critically into the mirror looking in the mirror for imperfections while finishing washing her teeth. Hermione then got into the shower a turned the hot water on, the almost boiling water relaxed her muscles and gave her the feeling of warmth. After washing herself thoroughly, and combing and conditioning her hair, she got out of the shower.

After getting out the shower she cleaned the steam of the mirror and looked expectantly at her hair, a few seconds later her hair began to self-dry. After her hair was semi-dry, she began to dry her body with a towel. She completely hated the feeling of clothes clinging to her wet skin; after her skin was completely dried she began to braid her hair. After braiding her hair, and guaranteeing her hair not to be frizzing and tangled in the morning she walked out of bathroom into her bedroom and stopped dead on the feet.

On her bed was no one else but Professor Snape, staring at her nude body with a sneer on his face. He raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at her. Hermione was shocked but even more madder at his obvious trespassing on her private domain. "Professor, I must ask you to remove yourself from my quarters. It is completely inappropriate for you to be here, I fear that this trespassing will have to be known by my _head_ of _my house_." She stated hands at her bare hips. She met his gaze and lifted her shin proudly at him, Hermione hope that he didn't have any delusions of her cowering in fear at his presence just because she was in her birthday suit.

"Come here, Hermione. Sit with me." Severus beckoned closer. "Professor, I think this is hardly appropriate..." Hermione whispered anxiously, wringing her hands together. Professor Snape smiled at her; Hermione decided that this particular smile was equal to that of a cat that ate the canary. "Come. Sit." He snarled at her. Hermione defiantly at him, "No thank you, _Professor_." Professor Snape rose from her bed and took a step closer to her, as she took one back. "Hermione... Don't be difficult child, accept what I offer you and thank me."

"Why should I, sir?" Hermione replied. "You have no reason to marry me, other than escaping punishment from the law." Snape clenched his jaw, "Miss Granger, there is a few different reasons unto why I will marry you. Yes, I will marry you. Even if I have to sedate you and _imperio_ you to say "I do", the first reason is that you are esqusite." He whispered as he ran a fingertip between her breasts, Hermione tried to get away but found that she was frozen still. Her eyes widen in surprise, she hadn't even realized that he had cursed her wandlessly.

"The second reason is that I will not marry a brainless bint. The third reason is that I have no plans on procreating to create more dunderheads, I'm quite sure that you will be an excellent mother and more of an excellent teacher to our children. The fourth and last reason is that I want you, and you will be mine." He finished as he placed a kiss near the corners of her mouth, before blowing sweet breath on her face. Suddenly he was gone in a puff of black smoke, before Hermione could react. A few minutes of drowsiness and almost falling asleep on her feet, the curse was lifted and Hermione was able to fall into her bed exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter was a bit rushed and many where confused, but I have gone and edited a bit of mistakes. I wasn't also sure that my lunatic idea of changing Snape's age would be well received, and it well was not. Therefore Snape will be his real age from now on. Good? Good. I will not be changing anything other than reversing his age to his real one. This chapter will be in Snape's point of view, enjoy. \

Please review, White Dove

Severus Snape was not a pleasant person, not at all. Many of his collages and students had realized this from the beginning of their acquaintance with the potion master and Severus preferred it this way. But the only person that wasn't intimidated by his cold personality was the meddling fool called Albus Dumbledore. As the meddling fool thought that it was his god given right to stick his nose in Severus's business and personal life, he was currently bothering Severus on the subject of his matrimony. Severus thought he would ask why he thought it would be easy to get a woman to marry him, and why he thought any woman would have tender feelings for him. Severus was patiently waiting for the older man's response.

"Why Severus, it would be quite easy. Any woman would be glad to have your affections." Albus was whispering excitedly as the professors around them looked uncomfortable. Severus snorted but didn't reply. Obviously Albus had advice on matrimony and Severus wanted to hear what he had to say. But unfortunately for Albus, Severus was at his wits end as he was trapped snuggly against the impending law and had no patience for idle chatter. Severus had no fatherly figure to go for advice other than Albus, and the only motherly figure he considered would have been Minerva but he would never ask Minerva for help. Severus had no want to be found a bride dressed in tartan or older than him, and for him that's all Minerva would do to help him, having a matchmaker ruining his life wasn't something he wanted.

"It's true, Severus... Any lady would be happy to be married to you." Flitwick bravely joined the conversation. Severus spared him a nod of acknowledgement. Albus also eagerly nodded his head. Severus glared at him, "Do tell me, why any woman would be happy at my side and why it would be easy to accomplish? It seems I don't comprehend the way your brain works to decide the fate of an innocent." Beat that you pair of dunderheads, Severus thought smugly. But he wasn't expecting the rebuke from someone outside the conversation although he knew that most of the professors were interested to see how the only bachelor left would marry.

"Oh do be quiet Severus; any girl will fall at your feet for innumerable reasons. Your reputation as a war hero and your charming personality will win you the appreciation of women." Minerva responded to his question. Clearly the woman was delusional, and clearly so was him for losing his time."What qualifications do you speak of, Madam? Do you mean my past as a death eater or as the greasy bat of the dungeons? No. Don't answer; no woman would be happy at my side never less beside me in bed." He snarled at her. Minerva calmly looked back at him, "Since you're so negative in your chances then you are with someone with the same ideas and hopes."

Most of the professors around them gave the head of Gryffindor shocked looks while some exclaimed, "You can't possibly mean that!" "But... But she's your favorite cub." "She's not that desperate." Severus found he was confused and staring at wonder at the infuriated professors who stared at Minerva with accuse in their eyes. "Who are you bloody talking about?" Severus demanded of the blubbering fools. "Well, Severus she means Miss Granger." Albus replied with a smile at watching the younger professor turn deathly white. Severus found himself feeling faint, he known of course that the girl was having trouble applying with the law. What he hadn't realized that his almost parents, the persons who cared about him and respected him the most expected him to rescue her. Expected him to build a future with her, and they expected her to make him happy.

"The know-it-all..?" He whispered. Severus took note of how Minerva's lips thinned into a tight unwavering line. "The know-it-all is now a respectable young woman. She would be ideal to carry the Snape name with honor." She replied with her chin lifted defiantly at him. Severus took a deep breath and replied with a sneer "She will always be a child to me, and she will always hate me to infinity." With that he stood abruptly from the table, and walked as fast as he could without breaking into a run. Even though mentally, he was running away from the thoughts of his future.

His breathing took a hit, as he struggled to inhale the empty air of the corridors. He stood against the cold walls and waited until his heart calmed a bit. He was in the verge of walking down into the dungeons when he heard the sounds of quiet footsteps coming his way. From the sounds of the steps he could tell who it was, after all he had heard those same steps walk into his classroom for 7 years. He tensed when he found the child, no girl who paused in thought before him. It was easy to read her expression, for it was one she always wore when she was answering a particularly hard question. It was hard to suppress the words that slithered from his mouth "You are correct Miss Granger, but you're always correct aren't you?" Obviously the girl looked shocked from getting a reply from the shadows. As she slowly moved back as she was startled out of her thoughts but it didn't prevent her from answering, "Professor, I wasn't aware of your presence." By her obvious stuttering she was scared of being alone with him. But he realized that this was the perfect situation to have the inevitable talk with her so he began his speech with carefully dictated words, "Obviously. Now, it appears that we have something in common, and we both need a solution to our problems." He carefully observed her reaction before she replied to him, "Professor, are you asking me to help you attack the ministry and the idiotic minister?" Severus was shocked form her witty response an eager disposition and was quick to laugh at the situation.

The girl looked surprised to hear him laugh for the first time in her life, so he replied quickly to her murderous inquiry "No Miss Granger, as tempting as that sounds, it would be unwise. I'm asking you to marry me, in order to help the world avoid the disgrace of losing your brilliance." There it was done, he declared himself to the woman who had obviously enchanted herself in the eyes of his adopted parents. Severus hoped that his declaration was met with acceptance as the girl was desperate for a solution and was charmed into saying yes. But he shocked to hear the words coming out her mouth as she declared herself unworthy "Professor, I'm sure that you will be able to find someone more capable of being your wife. I wouldn't want to bring dishonor and shame to your family name. As for the loss of my brilliance, I'm sure the world wills survive without me." With that she decided to walk away me, and I was quick to trap the fleeting Gryffindor and demanded to hear the answer he craved. "My dear, know-it-all. You avoided giving me an answer." He said silky, looking at her straight in the eyes. But unfortunately the girl yanked her wrist from his grasp as she snarled a response, "Maybe you should consider your unexpected question before you ask for an answer, sir." When I gave her no answer she coldly nodded and walked calmly away from his offer and his presence. Severus followed her at a far distance waiting for the chance to continue this conversation without scaring his prey off, for he had decided that Hermione Granger was thoroughly a worth companion for his miserable life.


	4. Chapter 4

The age between Severus and Hermione goes back to how it's supposed to be in the book; obviously I'm terrible at math and common sense. I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I'm back in school handling 5 AP classes wish means its hell to be me. But I promised to update as soon as possible. Anyways, please review.

-White Dove

Hermione woke up with a grunt; clearly this wasn't the proper way to wake up. Neverless at the brink of dawn she was up, it helped that her bones ached and that her right arm was currently numbed from holding the weight of her head. She slowly got up from the floor and walked the few steps to her bed then collapsed. It was obvious that she had fallen asleep after her unexpected confrontation with Professor Snape, the fact that that he had left her in this condition was a good enough motive for her to charge down into the dungeons and demand answers.

But it was Snape she was thinking about, Snape would skin her alive and then use her for potion ingredients if she went to his private domain. Hermione scowled into her comforter, she was forced to put her Gryffindor sensibilities away for the time being. At least until she could think of a plan to get revenge on Snape or humiliate him the same she was humiliated. It was unfair how everyone knew how desperate and the options she had, but it was another thing for Snape to play games with her when the situation was serious. Hermione thought hard, if he really wanted to marry her, he would have confronted her in some other way. Especially since the professor was also compelled by the same law, and was in desperate need just like her. Hermione gave up trying to find an excuse for his behavior. He was just an atrocious man, full of energetic possession and pure stubbornness in getting what he wished. In this case, Hermione wished his stubbornness came from desperation to marry not from an ultimate revenge plan against Harry bloody Potter. Harry was much as a git as Snape in her book at the moment.

Hermione sighted, and put a hand over her eyes. It was impossible not to think of last night's events. Professor Snape had confused her by giving her hope. Hermione hadn't felt hope since the marriage law had been announced, she had though at first that a loophole could be found. But as the researched filled days had passed, she came to the shocking conclusion that the law was air-tight. Then the true nightmare began, it seem that everywhere she turned to were the happy couples that wanted nothing but marital bliss and piles of hundreds of books with no solution. In a short few weeks, Hermione had found herself stranded in a sea of solitude and angst.

Her friends had become tired of her insistent rambling of the cruelty of the law, as they thought it was a waste of time to look for an answer that didn't exist. Even her closest friends had decided that a wall of space should come up between them, and Hermione didn't blame them. Hermione wasn't truly completely against the law, somewhere deep inside of her, Hermione had a slight hope for a romantic finding. Not that she would admit that to anyone, not even to herself. Her pleasant daydreams were filled of finding a man that would understand her need for knowledge and would accept her every ambition to become a mistress in transfiguration, defense, potions. Hermione punched the bed with an angry force; the ministry had ruined her life with marriage. Marriage was supposed to be a happy time for everyone, but at the moment it seemed like a cruel joke directed towards pureblood prats. Unfortunately it was just a business transaction for the ministry, But a large part of her, knew what serious business matrimony was in the magical world. As magical people lived to a very old age, she knew that she would be compromised to be with her groom for more than a century maybe even more. Clearly this wasn't something to take lightly, but she was running out of time and her options were extremely limited.

Hermione sat up; with the only exception that now she could add Snape came into the equation. Surely Snape couldn't have a very negative effect in her internal ramblings. Hermione got up from bed, and began rapidly pacing around her bedroom. Severus Snape could be the answer to her problems. He was an intelligent man, and a man of academia at that. The professor was a very special individual in other words a heartless git, but he was a good man. Snape was only a man with an undesirable attitude. But he was a promising husband, He was good looking for his age and basing of last night a man with sexual ability and burning desires, Hermione thought with a blush.

If only, if only, they could have a civil conversation. A conversation in which Hermione would present what she could offer, and ask for a convenient marriage contract. Perhaps they could agree in something beneficial for the both of them. But what on earth could she offer a man like Severus Snape? Hermione began pacing faster around the room, He problaby still thought about her as a child, but last night proved differently. He was obviously aware that her body had matured, Hermione blushed again. Hermione wasn't naive; she knew what sex was and how it consumed relationships like flames consuming paper. It was a strong point in every relationship, and sometimes it was great while it lasted but the coldness that came after made her shudder. She had seen too many of her friends, and female family members broken after fruitless sex in a relationship that wasn't meant to be. That's why Hermione had decided to keep her legs locked up tight until she married. Now she felt somewhat expectant of what sex could be with Professor Snape, after all he was the only male she knew that gave off waves after waves of masculinity and power.

Hermione shaked her head in hopes of banishing improper thoughts about her potion master, after all she would have double potions today. It scared her more to know that she would have one look at him and would probably end up running out of the classroom. Not a pleasant reaction for him to witness, he would problably dock a hundred points of her, and that was with the enclosed present of a handful of detentions cleaning out the intestines of whatever unfortunate creature he got off at a sale price.

No the best thing to do would be to act normally and then confront him in privacy, she knew after above all knowledge that Severus Snape was in fact a private person, and he obviously wished to remain so. She pitied the fool who stook his nose in the professors business. Hermione sighted it was useless to worry herself into a fit without even speaking with the man. She quickly went to find her school stuff; Hermione soon found herself hunting her room for her Gryffindor color tie. Once her uniform was complete Hermione began the process of scolding into the mirror. She groaned her braid was messy from her slumber. It meant that she would have to let her hair down, fervently praying that her hair was controlled or she would have to braid it up once again. She decided that she would test the god's mercy, and quickly began to unbraid her hair carefully. Her hairs seem to have a life of its own most of the time, and mistreatment meant hell to pay. With the thought of having to brew in potions class, she decided to put her hair up in a severe style bun, obviously preferred by the Gryffindor matriarch.

Hermione smiled to herself, when she wore her hair up like her head of the house people were often more persuasive of listening to her. The head Gryffindor proved to be a strong motivator for getting what she wanted. With that thought, Hermione quickly gathered her bag and her wand. Once out of her bedroom, she began to make her way down the stairs and exiting quickly not paying attention to the vase of roses that were placed strategically by the a bookshelf.

Once out in the corridor, she began to walk towards the great hall in a fast pace. She wanted to get a good spot on the Gryffindor table, a spot that would avoid her friends and place her in an unnoticeable place from the head had devious plans to spy on the potions master during breakfast, as she entered the great hall she took note of a few Ravenclaws that were usually early risers. The head table was currently empty of professors, and the rest of the house tables were vacated of students. Perfect. Hermione quickly sat down; she picked a spot in the middle of the table which would be surrounded by 2nd years and 7th years. She decided that it was a compromise between being hidden and being disposed enough for her friends to interact if they wished. With her back to the over achieving Ravenclaws who had their noses conveniently inside a book, Hermione decided that it would be the perfect time to read over the stolen pages. Ever the precarious, Hermione cast a silent charm for anyone looking at her would see her reading material to be a very boring book about the 100 magical theorems. Taking her stack of homework out, she carefully separated the book pages with the most care. She was known for ripping papers in her haste, she shameless shook her head. Hermione then spend the next 45 minutes reading slowly word by word, page by page until she looked up surprised when she felt a large amount of movement around her.

She looked up to see most of the house tables filled with students eating breakfast and some finishing late homework assignments. Hermione threw a shy look towards the head table, and was disappointment to see that her professor was shockingly because of his unusual absence, she poked Seamus on the side while she whispered "Hey, did you see professor Snape come in?" He smiled ruthlessly at her, "Ye, the greasy git came in and left with Trelawney. " Hermione gave a look of horror, it was known to everyone that Sybill was undoubtedly in love with Snape. "I know it must be horrible watching those two." Seamus replied after seeing her horrified face. Hermione gripped Seamus arm, "Can you tell me where they went?" Seamus tried to get his arm out of her hold, "They went down into the dungeons, probably snugging by now. " Hermione nodded, "Thanks, I'll try to avoid them now." With that Hermione rose from the table, and collected her homework in her arms and ran out of the great hall. Hermione ran down into the corridor leading to the dungeons, she had to stop Sybill from stealing her future husband.

Hermione came to a stop in front of her potions classroom, as she saw professor Trelawney coming out of it with ashamed look in her face. Shortly after she crossed the door, the door was promptly slammed closed after her. "Professor, are you alright?" Hermione asked hurrying to the woman's side. "Can you tell me how to get out of here," Sybill asked while mumbling "I don't know how I got down here, must have been sleep walking." Hermione looked at her confused but answered, "Professor right up this corridor." Hermione observed as Sybill walked away from her into unknown territory. If it had been any other person, or professor she would have personally escorted them out of the dungeons. But Hermione disliked Sybill with a passion, therefore she wasn't worried for Sybill's safety against the Slytherins rooming the dungeons. With a smirk worthy of a Malfoy, she slowly approached the classroom door and knocked.


End file.
